1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having two sub-pixels in one pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display device. The liquid crystal display typically includes two panels on which a pixel electrode, a common electrode, etc. are provided, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two panels, where an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode or the common electrode. In such a liquid crystal display, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer changes based on the electric filed generated in the liquid crystal layer, to display an image by controlling polarization of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
A liquid crystal display may be a type of liquid crystal display in which one pixel is divided into two sub-pixels and a voltage of any one of the two sub-pixels is lowered to make voltages of the sub-pixels different from each other so that the sub-pixels have different transmittance from each other. In such a way, the visibility is improved, and thus, a side visibility may become substantially close to a front visibility.